


Narcissus' Reflection

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe Version, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Hal Jordan, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Rule 63, Self Loathing, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day three.He couldn't help but think that he hated her. Hated himself.





	Narcissus' Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Fear and self loathing on Oa. Here's some selfcest for your Kinktober.
> 
> Enjoy!

Self loathing was one thing when it was just him and a mirror, thinking about every mistake he had ever made in his life. Every person he fucked over, every mission he failed, every person he had killed when he was infected with Parallax.

It was another thing entirely when he was looking at a version of himself that had been flung violently through a portal in space. 

She had introduced herself as Hallie Jordan, Green Lantern 2814.1, and Hal instantly bought it. Not just because she looked enough like him, brown eyes and hair, a jacket with the name “Jordan” on it, and the fact that she was about an inch shorter than him, but because of the look in her eyes.

She felt it too. The weight of their shared experiences, the years they shared on a separate plane.

Face to face with a version of himself that looked almost entirely different, he couldn’t help but feel bad when he thought that he hated her like he hated himself. Hal couldn’t remember the last time he could confidently say he hated anyone, the years softening his feelings or taking them away from rivals or enemies.

And yet he hated Hallie like he hated himself, and he knew she felt the same way about him. Could see it in the twist of her smile, the fire in her dead brown eyes. The manifestation of his worst parts, in the female version of himself from an alternate universe, alike in everything but softer features and the way her uniform clung to her.

Hal didn’t say anything when she was grilled by his fellow Lanterns, through Guy’s and Kyle’s overt flirting, through John’s endless questioning and wandering eye that he tried to hide. He learned that Gal Gardner was incredibly short and just as headstrong, that Joan Stewart was pretty much the same, that Kylie Rayner favored love over will when she was the White Lantern, but she came back either way. It was all interesting, his fellow Lanterns held on to every word she said, but Hal couldn’t help but let his mind wander.

He wondered if there was a version of himself (or herself) out there that could look past all of his mistakes, that loved himself for who he was. But he found the idea of it so unattainable that he couldn’t help but shrug it off entirely. He couldn’t imagine a version of Hal Jordan that looked in the mirror and felt anything but a sense of a self loathing, that loved the person he had become after years of fighting for it.

A part of himself wanted nothing to do with Hallie Jordan, another part of himself draped an arm over her shoulder and led her through the door of Warrior’s. They ordered the same drink because of course they did, rum and coke with extra lime, and they drank at the same pace. 

Which was quickly, because of course it was. It wasn’t often that you were face to face with your greatest enemy. 

“What about Sinestro?” Hal asked after they finished their first drinks and had the second placed in front of them.  
“She’s a bitch,” Hallie started, “and...well, y’know. I assume you know.”

She looked openly guilty, hiding her face in her glass, and Hal got it completely.

“Gardner?” He tried, and it wasn’t a question, not really.

The blush on Hallie’s cheeks was pretty and Hal figured that he might’ve been drunker than he thought.

“Gardner. Yeah, we uh...yeah. We do”

Before he knew it, they had finished their second drink, and Guy was leaning across the bar and smirking at her as he poured their third drinks, clearly having heard their thinly veiled conversation about him.

“Wanna try the other model, baby?” He asked, and both of them flushed at the same time.

And Hal was speaking before he knew it, the alcohol emboldening his stupid side.

“I’ve got dibs, asshole.”

And there it was. Because, as much as Hal hated himself, there was always that part that was going to be curious. And there he was, there _she_ was, right in front of him, looking very interested.

He put their drinks on the tab that he was never going to pay, and led her over to his sector house. Hal was suddenly self conscious about how bare it was when he opened the door, a complete lack of personal touch, even though he knew that her place was definitely about as plain. Because they were one in the same, in all of their combined bullshit.

And maybe he couldn’t hate her because, as hard as he tried, he couldn’t really hate himself. Not entirely at least. Because she was looking at him with a fire in her eyes and, if he really hated himself, he couldn’t be pushing a version of himself down on the bed and flipping her skirt up.

“I’m a little surprised by the skirt.” Hal said, and she gave a dry laugh.  
“Got caught at some shitty meeting at Ferris before getting summoned, had to dress professionally.”

Hal shrugged at that, tugging her panties off and tossing them over his shoulder.

“Easy access.” He said, and then he was diving in.

He slid his tongue up her slit, circling her clit, and he realized that this was the one part of her that he had no clue about what she wanted. Their one difference, he knew what he wanted, but he had no clue what she wanted.

It made it easier in a way, settling in a rhythm and not thinking about how it was _her_ taste on his tongue. He closed his lips around her clit and sucked, thinking about how he might like it if he were her. His usual technique seemed to work for her, had her writhing and moaning under his tongue, and Hal wondered if that wasn’t exactly an accident.

But that was a lot to think about when he had his tongue buried in her cunt, that his usual way of eating women out was what his female version liked. So he just threw himself into it, gripping her thigh tight under his fingers as he slid two fingers into her wet hole, curling them up and thrusting.

Hallie shook under him and he wondered if he was hard from the act of it or from the idea that he was giving a version of himself pleasure.

It didn’t matter because, soon, she was cumming without warning. He never thought of himself as particularly loud, but she was practically shrieking with her orgasm, writhing under him and grabbing his hair hard. Hallie pushed her hips up into his face and he lapped up everything she gave him until she settled on the bed, peeling her matching brown eyes open to finally look at him.

And, even as he slid up her body to get the rest of the night going, he couldn’t help but think that, despite everything, a part of him still hated her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
